Can Crazyness be cured?
by Gembomz
Summary: Percy makes an unexpected trip to the Labyrinth and goes crazy under the pressure...and a certain Titan gets involved.  Will Annabeth, Nico and Grover be able to find Percy and save him from insanity?  PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys. This is Gembomz. **

**I know this is a very short chapter 373 words but it just shows what happens to Percy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Percy's POV

I didn't know where I was going, anywhere I guess. I had Riptide with me so all was well. I was walking in the forest within camp when I saw him. I didn't see the man's face, only the back of his head. I was curious to why he was in the forest in the middle of the night so I followed him. He didn't realise I was doing so. He didn't once stop to turn round so I never saw his face. What happened next was scary the ground swallowed him. I ran to where he had once stood and stamped my foot on the floor, checking it was stable. I think my foot hammering against the ground was like a knock of some kind because the next thing I knew, I was being swallowed by a giant hole in the ground. I opened my mouth to scream and thought better of it; I didn't want to end up with earth in my mouth. I landed with a thump…on solid ground. It looked like I was in a long, gloomy yet dimly lit corridor and I there was no sign of the man anywhere. I groaned loudly. _  
Why did I have to come to the forest tonight? _But I knew the answer. I missed my mom and wanted to escape. I wasn't planning on leaving tonight, no but I was enjoying a nice peaceful walk trying to clear my head until he showed up and ruined everything. Now I was stuck in this underground thing and I had no idea how to get out. I looked up and the hole I fell through had begun to close. I thought about trying to get up there but it was too high to reach without my flying shoes, which I left at home. I drew my sword which I found in my pocket as always and began to walk slowly don the corridor. I knew anything could be a trap, monsters could come from anywhere. Suddenly I heard a single foot step behind me; I paused and spun round to face my attacker. All I saw was a shadow of a face before I slipped into the darkness.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, i know it's short but please review... should i carry on. I might just do the next couple of chapters and let you decide, also a normal chapter for me is around 1300 words so they will get MUCH longer i promise you.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, tell me what you think.**


	2. 2Nobody's POV

**and here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

"Percy" Annabeth shouted hammering on his door. Why wasn't he up yet? When Percy didn't reply Annabeth started to panic.

"Percy!" she shouted again, slightly hysterical. Still no answer.

"URH!" Annabeth exclaimed as she literally sent the door flying. She ran inside but Percy was no where to be seen. Annabeth stood there for a second, her mouth open. _Did Percy really do it? _She wondered. _Did he really leave without me?_ She asked herself amazed. She raised her eyes brows and had a double check at Percy's room making sure he wasn't there when Annabeth's eyes laid upon his shield. Percy didn't go many places without his shield and Annabeth knew that he wouldn't risk going all the way to visit his mom without taking his shield with him, it's elementary really. But Annabeth's mind was clouded with thoughts of Percy; she would follow him and give him his shield.

She left his cabin quickly and bumped into the one person she didn't want to talk to…Grover. Grover was the one who brought Percy here and would of course known about his plan. ~  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked him. He looked confused.  
"What are you on about? Look, something's wrong. Where's Percy?"

"He's gone to visit his mom…." She replied hesitantly,

"No, no, no….." he whispered to himself desperately," he's somewhere dark…fell through a hole in the ground…" Grover continued looking at the ground.

"He's in the Labyrinth!" Annabeth exclaimed shocked. "But wait…how do you know?" He tapped his head knowingly with a very small smile,  
"empathy link remember?" he replied. Annabeth nodded, already thinking of a plan.  
"Let's go see the Oracle, we are going to rescue Percy!" she told Grover.  
"Rescue Percy….what's going on?" It was Nico and he unfortunately heard what was going on. Annabeth looked at Nico and groaned.  
"Well I guess it's the three of us then" she said. This did not help Nico's confusion. He opened his mouth to reply but Grover interrupted him.  
"Percy is trapped in the labyrinth, were going to see the Oracle to get a quest." Grover exclaimed hurriedly. Grover, Nico and Annabeth had begun to walk in the direction of the Oracle- Rachel Dare. She would be getting breakfast with all the other campers. Nico nodded and said,  
"count me in then!" he told them. Annabeth tutted and replied,  
"I already did dumb ass", this only caused Nico to smile and turn his head to stop himself from blushing. Annabeth noticed and turned her head away trying to suppress a grin.

In no time at all, they arrived at the breakfast hall and saw Rachel eating her breakfast. When she saw the three of them she immediately stopped eating.  
"What's wrong?" she asked,  
"We need to ask you a question" Grover replied in a tone which made her realise what her meant.  
"Oh…go ahead" Rachel replied mentally preparing herself.  
"What is our quest" Annabeth asked nervously.

At once the green mist appeared and she began to speak…

"_Three shall search for what lies within,_

_Three attempts they will need to rescue him,_

_At first they will think that they have succeeded_

_But it turns out they have not for a god's help will be needed."_

All the campers were stunned; they had not been expecting a prophecy to be told whilst eating their breakfast.

"What did I say?" Rachel asked nervously and a camper related the prophecy back to her. She turned back to Annabeth, Grover and Nico to find them walking out the door. Chiron was looking over the lake when he heard the three of them arrive.  
"We are going on a quest to find Percy sir" Nico blurted. Chiron turned, that statement had piqued his curiosity.

"What do you mean?" he replied testily.

"Percy's in the Labyrinth" Annabeth told him.

"We're going on a quest to save him" Grover told him.

"How did…? Never mind. Go and see the Oracle." He instructed them. Nico smiled.  
"We already did sir. She said '_Three shall search for what lies within,_

_Three attempts they will need to rescue him,_

_At first they will think that they have succeeded_

_But it turns out they have not for a god's help will be needed'"._

Chiron was silenced for a few seconds processing this new information whilst Annabeth, Nico and Grover waited for him to speak.  
"Go save him then" he eventually replied…"But be careful" All three kids smiled at Chiron and left separately to grab their weapons ready for their first attempt at rescuing Percy.

All three kids met at the entrance to the forest; first they needed to find the entrance to the Labyrinth which is much easier said than done. They searched for hours yet could not find it.  
"Do you remember anything more about how he fell through the ground? Does any of this look familiar?" Annabeth kept questioning him. Grover was beginning to become frustrated.  
" He stomped his right foot on the ground and yes it all looks familiar! It's trees and forest! It all looks the same!" he exclaimed madly. Annabeth sighed; it was beginning to get dark.  
"Maybe we should give up for now, give it another shot in the morning?" Annabeth stated. The two boys nodded. Nico slightly shivering from the cold agreed.  
"Let's go…" Grover said sadly as he led the way back to camp. The first attempt had failed, he knew the second would two, and only on the third would they find him.

Percy's POV

I woke to find myself lying on my front, on a dark and cold slab of concrete. I raised my head to see where I was. Still underground, at the same place it looked like but…maybe it all just looked the same and I just couldn't tell the difference. I was freezing, I hugged my knees. I had only left in a short sleeved top and some trousers. The air suddenly grew colder. I rose to my feet and instinctively reached in my pocket for Riptide…surprisingly it was still there. Even though someone had knocked me out, but they didn't bother taking my weapon! I am very lucky for my father wouldn't believe me if I actually managed to loose it! It does reappear in my pocket you know! I clicked the pen and it transformed into my lovely sword, I stared into it and I caught a slight movement in the reflection. Yet again I spun round to see who it was …but you guessed it, I stayed conscious. It was Agamemnon. I groaned internally. He was the titan who sent that other poor kid crazy! I guessed my fate. But I wasn't going down without a fight. I thought about running but…from a titan? No way! I would not resort to such wimpy behaviour. I prepared myself and stood in battle stance. The Titan laughed sceptically and then I striked. I was no match for a titan I knew. I managed to hit him in the eyes with water once. But this only made him angrier which wasn't good seeing as he was a god knows how tall titan! I managed to defend my self for about 3 seconds before my walls went crumbling down and his hypnotic eyes drew me in…..

* * *

**Thankyou for reading, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THIS STORY IS ON HALT FOR A LITTLE WHILE BECAUSE I AM WORKING ON MY NEW HARRY POTTER STORY CALLED 'THE TRUTH IS TOLD'. PLEASE GO READ AND REVIEW IT! *CHEEKY GRIN***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I have been going mad with all my maths course work!**

**anyway as always, read and review!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Grover had a dream that night. He saw Percy in an underground corridor running around aimlessly with an expression of madness that he thought Percy didn't possess. Grover was watching from the side, he followed Percy as he ran, calling out his name but Percy did not here him. Grover's dream went misty and it followed with a new scene. Percy was getting up off the floor. _What was he doing down there? _He thought. But what Grover saw next caused his blood to run cold…It was the titan, it was Agamemnon. _This is not good! _Thought Grover anxiously. It frustrated him how he was just watching the scene twiddling his thumbs and could do nothing to help. He heard Agamemnon laugh evilly. He saw Percy reach for his sword. Grover smiled weakly, trust him to try and defend himself against a titan! He himself would have already been running yet he felt slightly comforted that technically he wasn't there, just watching in the shadows so he did not run. Grover watched the start of the battle and turned his head and grimaced when he heard Percy's sword drop to the floor with a clatter that echoed throughout the corridor…Grover couldn't watch. He knew if he turned round he would be sucked in too…He scrunched up his eyes desperately wishing he wasn't there. When he opened them again his vision was fuzzy, the scene shifted, it showed Percy walking into the forest…Grover kept his eyes open, this would be how they find him, he was going to pay attention. _Yes!_ Grover shouted in his thoughts loudly. He had just witnessed Percy falling into the hole. He knew how to get there! In his excitement he began to notice his vision become fuzzy again but the scene did not change._ What's happening? Oh…I'm waking up! _He realised. A few seconds later, he was sucked to the land of the living and was brought back to reality. His eyes snapped open. _Oh…we're in trouble!_

2 minutes later at breakfast.

"Annabeth!" Grover called, "You want the good news or the bad news?" Annabeth dropped her mouth and fork with a clatter. "Did you remember where Percy is?" she asked excitedly. Grover nodded.

"What are we waiting for" Nico interrupted grabbing an apple from the side,"Let's go!" His command was immediately obeyed. Nico tossed Grover an apple and they were gone. All three grabbed their shields and swords from the armoury whilst Grover had yet to tell them both the 'bad news'. How was he going to tell them? _They will probably not ask _Grover reassured himself. How mistaken he was.  
"So what was the bad news?" Annabeth asked inspecting her shield. Nico turned his head slightly interested to what Grover was about to say.

Grover gulped. "Percy…wasn't alone. He met Agamemnon, the Titan." He whispered afraid. Annabeth's mouth dropped wide open. Nico had obviously never heard this name before.

"Who is this titan? Did Percy survive?" Nico questioned. Grover turned to Nico and gravely said,"he is the…crazy Titan. He doesn't kill his prey; he sends them mad instead by hypnotising them…"

"So…Percy is alive?" Annabeth confirmed. Grover nodded.

"He's currently running around the corridors with no sense of direction, unlike me and I can tell you that he is this way" Grover told them pointing down into the ground. Whilst that conversation had been taking place, they had been steadily following Grover into the forest, trusting Grover's sense of direction. Annabeth and Nico glanced down at their feet. He took a deep breath and-

"Wait!" Persephone blurted. All three of them looked up distracted.

"Why aren't you with Hades? Did you escape" Annabeth asked dumbfounded. Persephone ignored her and spoke quietly,

"Take these…" she said shoving something into Annabeth's hands, "and don't you dare leave without him!" and vanished. The three demigods looked at each other and Annabeth opened her hand. Inside were four green and glittering pearls. Just like the ones they had used years before when saving Percy's mom from the underworld.

"This will be our escape route from the underworld" Annabeth grinned.

"Right, let's do this" Nico whispered and stomped his right foot on the ground. The ground opened up and consumed them.

CRASH!

They landed with a bump.

"Urh!" Grover grumped as he landed heavily on the unfamiliar cold concrete floor. Nico squinted into the darkness, their eyes adjusting to the sudden darkness which had suddenly consumed them. All three campers rose shakily to their feet. Their eyes now adjusted to the darkness.

"Shall we split up?" Nico questioned using his right hand to bush away his hair which had fallen in front of his eyes.

"What no! We can't. It's simple really. Seeing as we don't know who will find Percy, we don't know who will have the extra pearl. We won't be able to find each other again if we do split up" Annabeth explained. Nico nodded.

"So we stay together then, Let's go" Grover spoke leading the way, Annabeth and Nico followed without question. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Nico couldn't stand it any longer.

"When we find him...can we de-hypnotise him?" Annabeth sighed.

"With Agamemnon, it's more like he gives you a disease. When we find him... well general symptoms include, paranoia, OCD, dementia and some extreme cases multiple personalities. An urge to number things, each victim has a number which is good (usually 5) and a number which sends them into panic( usually 4)" Grover explained solemnly. Annabeth looked at him shocked,

"You've been doing your research" she stated

"Well as soon as I saw it...i knew I had to save him" Grover admitted.

"Did you find a way?" she asked urgently

"It said shock treatment is rarely permanent, but I brought one with me just in case" he said as he motioned his jacket pocket. Nico nodded in understanding.

They walked for hours in the open dimly lit corridor and never once did they see or hear Percy. Annabeth was the most determined but even she couldn't help it when her eyes began to close against her will hours later.

"Let's call it a night" Grover yawned. The others silently agreed and dozed off within seconds.

The three campers woke roughly at the same time. They woke determined to find Percy.

"This is our third attempt" Grover told the others smiling. "we will find him today"

They all smiled and continued their journey along the corridor. They listened carefully for any noise and jumped when they heard one...a loud bang. The three demigods ran in the direction of the sound. They entered another familiar looking corridor but there was a lump in the middle.

"Percy!" Annabeth whispered. The boy's head whipped round, it was undoubtedly Percy. Nico and Grover let out a sigh of relief that they had found him in one piece. Annabeth, Nico and Grover ran over to him.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Nico grinned. Percy began to panic.

"It's a conspiracy! This isn't a q-quest to save me...you're going to k-k-kill me!" Percy shouted wildly.

"Are you ok, Percy?" Annabeth asked cautiously. Percy began to shake.

"F-f-f-four means..D-death!" he blurted afraid of Annabeth's words.

"No one's going to die Percy" Nico reassured him but Percy didn't calm down. He closed his eyes to blot out the shining fours which had appeared in his vision, hissing malignity.

"No,No,No" Percy moaned. "Death!" It's all a conspiracy! It's a-"Grover gave in and shocked him with his battery powered shocker. Percy now lay unconscious on the floor.

"Where did you get that?" Annabeth asked Grover after the shock of seeing Percy's unmoving body.

"Camp" Annabeth nodded, Grover had come prepared. Neither spoke for a few seconds...

"Let's go home" Nico stated. Annabeth nodded and reached for the pearls. Her expression then became puzzled.

"how are we going to do this?" Annabeth asked.

"We'll do the thinking for him" Nico responded placing his pearl on the floor, the others held up Percy's body so he could in fact tread on his own pearl.

"camp" Grover said. The exchanged a silent glance before stepping on their pearls, then darkness whisked them away.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thankyou for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PS: if you are fed up of waiting for an up date, review and tell me cos then i know i need to get move on!**

**Thanks!**

**Gembomz**


End file.
